Impossible Situation
by driedramen
Summary: What if you ended up in Amestris with the person you hated most? OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Cat got your Tongue?**

Welcome to the world of boredom where there are pencils, paper, and pens galore! You might question why I am bored…well isn't it obvious? I am in S-C-H-O-O-L. Why am I in school afterschool you ask? Why, to improve my education of course. You know what? A sarcastic remark at the word "improve" has given me the motivation I need to actually do something with this infinite amount of papers on my desk! …. Don't give me that look I said sarcastic remark not enthusiastic remark. My name is Mel, but because of my friends I have been given the nickname Meli. To my dismay the whole school followed afterwards even though I am now a junior high school student…oh the humanity!

"Hey! Meli! Are you done being a zombie? We have lines to finish and papers to correct!"

Forgive me for my inner monologue your Excellency but you are a bore and to relieve that boredom I must act like a zombie for my own entertainment. But I digress, may I introduce you to the "pretty boy" of the classroom. The guy towering over my head and desk is named Tech. Sharp black eyes, tousled brown hair, and the permanent smirk on his face has captured the hearts of half the female student population. He wears the "latest fashion" that corresponds to whatever is in season. Rumor has it that his father owns a successful business and that he is supported by an "allowance" each month. Imagine what you want ladies because I don't give a damn.

"Forgive me for my lack of interest to finish this punishment but I wasn't the one who started the argument. You embarrassed my friend in front of the whole class by commenting on her choice of clothing. If I were her I would of punched you in the face."

The permanent smirk quickly turned into an outraged scowl. "What the hell are you talking about?! You kicked me in the shin! I could have been brought to the hospital with that monstrous strength of yours! You're no female! You're not even human!"

Hmm…let me think about my appearance. I have plain gray eyes, half an arm's length of black hair with a few gray strands from old age I suppose, and an average teenage girl's body. I usually wear whatever was in my closet, meaning the blouses and skirts my mother picked out for me. I could say I'm not a female but unless I grow a pair then tough luck with your theory.

"Hey listen up." I stood up and stared right at his face. "If you can't take a kick from a girl, then you can't take any of your crazy fangirls when they finally realize what kind of an attitude problem you have." His face did not falter as I lifted up my bag and rummaged inside. "Seriously you act like this fictional character….here it is!" I took out the first volume of Fullmetal Alchemist and pushed the manga into his face. "Clearly! You have the temper of this boy who doesn't even exist!"

Tech blinked a couple of times before giving me a blank stare.

"…So what? I'm that badass blond with a suit of armor behind him as backup, big deal."

I sighed. "I mean the temper. Other than that, this badass blond can actually take a kick from a girl (well not a wrench) and even grown men." I felt a smirk growing onto my face now, but it served him right. "Now that I think about it in a different perspective you are definitely not worth comparing to him."

The sudden grab of my shoulders had me drop the book to a random page. His black eyes were filled with rage and his face was red with fury. "Take that back you asshole! Why don't you just crawl back into the hole you came from and just keep imagining yourself with this "badass" blond that doesn't exist!" He shook me with all his strength. "You never showed any interest in guys and the first one you mention is fictional?!"

Starting to feel nauseous I could not retort back that he was the one who called Edward Elric the badass blond, and my smirk was long gone. I never failed to say what was on my mind though. "Urghh…I don't imagine you idiot, I just read. You are so shallow to assume that I would immediately fawn myself over a character. You….are the biggest bastard I have ever met."

He gradually stopped shaking me and released my shoulders. He looked crossed between hurt and insulted. His lips trembled and his rage was faltering. At this point, I was shaken up so badly that my legs gave out and started to fall towards the open book. You know… it's funny because I never knew books could shine.

His trembling momentarily stopped and his lips curled into a half-assed smirk. "Serves you rig- " In an instant I saw a burst of white light interrupting Tech's remark, blinding us both. I could here him yell a string of curse words while I just waited to fall to the floor. It could be just a dream that was occurring if I fell asleep "attempting" to work on those papers. How I was wrong when I felt the hard surface underneath my face after the flash attack.

"Ouch…I'm supposed to wake up from this, not feel pain." I looked around and saw Tech sprawled out against the wall. For some apparent reason it was raining and formed puddles surrounded us. That was weird…weren't we in the classroom? "Hey moron, your fans would think you're an embarrassment if you continue to pose like that." His eyes snapped open and immediately grabbed my arm in a death grip.

"What the hell just happened?!"

I gave him a glare while puffing out strands of my hair out of my face. "Clearly we are somewhere, but I don't know! Let go of my arm you idiot!" I shook as hard as I could but his grip remained.

"You did something…you did something with that…book or whatever that thing is! I don't care! Just tell me where I am!"

I just said I don't know! How can I reason with this guy?! This is crazy! Am I finally losing my sense of mind! Well if this guy is in my mind then I must be!

"Brother won't like it if I asked…but…he's so cold and wet…..oh!"

Like mechanical dolls Tech and I slowly turned our heads toward a suit of armor holding a little orange kitten in his hands.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. Are you guys alright? You both are soaked from the rain." The armored boy tilted his head with a question mark clearly above his head.

My mouth could not shut itself from what I was witnessing. This was impossible, this was unexplainable, and this was unrealistic! Well that does it, I ended up in Amestris with the person I hated most.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the two characters I torture for my own enjoyment._

**Chapter two: The Elric Brothers**

I don't know what just happened except that Alphonse Elric was looking directly at us in the middle of an alley. An alley that appears to be a spot for cats to roam…that would mean the orange kitten was a stray.

I must have been thinking too deep because Alphonse was giving a fearful look towards my direction with his shoulders raised. "U-umm…excuse me miss? Why are you staring at me like that? Is this your kitten? I'm sorry I will return her right away!"

I tried to soften my expression, but I could feel my face twitch from the shock. "N-no that's not my kitten."

Alphonse slowly sank his shoulders back down as he sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness…I-I mean no I don't mean it like that it's just!…"

His armored body started to turn in multiple directions in a worrisome pattern. It was then I just remembered I didn't come here alone.

"H-hey you! Where the hell are we?!"

Alphonse stopped turning and stared at Tech with a confused expression. "What?"

He finally released his grip on my arm. Damn him, now it's sore! I was rubbing the sore spot until he quickly stood up and yanked my wrist along with him. "Do you have some sick pleasure in hurting me or something?! I'm not a doll I can get up myself!"

I was ignored and Tech was glaring daggers at Alphonse. Poor Alphonse… he has to stand face to face with a thoughtless moron. "Excuse me mister are you alright?"

Tech's hand showed no mercy to my wrist. "The hell I'm alright! That light came out of that book with your picture on it! You did something to me!"

Now Alphonse shouted back, puzzled by Tech's sudden outburst. "What are you talking about?! What light?!"

"Don't be stupid! That light that brought me and this thing here!"

With that, I swiftly lifted my left foot and directed it at his right shin. His hands quickly wrapped around the new bruise I gave him, giving me the time to rub the new sore spot he gave me.

Alphonse's sweat drop expressed his confusion. "Who are you guys?"

I gave an apologetic bow to Alphonse and ignored the colorful vocabulary of the boy hopping on one leg. "I'm sorry about that sir, my name is Mel and the idiot on my left is Tech. We just happened to end up in this alley and lost our way. If it's too much trouble can you help us?"

Alphonse gave a beam of kindness and an armored smile. "Sure I don't mind! By the way my name is Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you Mel."

I slowly approached Alphonse and extended my arm for a handshake. During our shake Alphonse raised his head with multiple question marks. "So is your friend going to come along or is he going to continue to give us that glare."

I curved my lips into a genuine smile. "I don't consider him as a friend. He's more like a nuisance I have to bring along."

Alphonse added additional question marks while rubbing the back of his head. "I see. If you guys don't have a place to go, I'll ask my brother if you guys can stay with us at Central until the rain stops."

I gave a thankful nod and grabbed the overdramatic boy by his arm. "We are going to a dry place and if you argue with me please enjoy your time in the rain alone."

Tech was being cooperative at the words "dry place" and didn't complain the whole time we were walking with Alphonse. I was happy with this arrangement, this should happen more often. The rain was pouring down at a consistent rate and it felt nice despite not being dressed in the right season. In the middle of our walk, we were reminded that Alphonse hid the tiny kitten into a convenient space inside his armor during the moment I grabbed Tech's arm in the alley. He also emphasized that both of us should not tell his brother about it. I promised not to tell and purposely overlooked Alphonse's gestures when he told both of us about how he hid the kitten. After the reminder, all three of us continued walking until we were walking alongside a huge gray wall.

"Brother! I'm sorry I'm late!"

We were several feet away from a blond boy dressed in red and black, glaring at the huge gate in front of him. I followed his glare and I saw this huge building that contrasted with the sky's color. I ran along with Alphonse dragging Tech along with me. The blond "badass" turned his head at Alphonse and gave a wave of acknowledgement until he shifted his gaze at Tech and me.

"Al…..who are these people? I said you couldn't keep cats, but that doesn't mean you can bring people either."

Tech, whose hair looked like a brown mop from the rainwater, gave several blinks until he burst into laughter while clutching his stomach. "Ha! This is the blond "badass"!? What the hell?! He's just this small kid!"

The blond "badass" aka. Edward Elric gritted his teeth and fists. "Who are you calling a midget who can't be seen without a magnifying glass?!"

Well Tech is about 5'7 and I'm about 5'4 so Edward is literally shorter than us. I had no room for argument there even though Tech was going overboard. Tech's confidence was rising at the sight of Edward as well as his laughter. "Well excuse me little boy, I don't have a magnifying glass. I have a lollipop instead! You can have one!"

Alphonse was about to stop Edward until I grabbed his hand. I gave a shake of my head while Alphonse gave a worried glance at the two bickering boys.

"I'll teach you who's little!"

Edward lifted his automail leg and planted his boot to Tech's face in a quick motion. I brought out my right hand and gave a thumbs up to the Fullmetal alchemist. "Nice one!"

Edward was huffing out his frustration while giving me a glare. "Who the hell is this bastard?"

Said bastard was kissing the floor. "He is just someone who deserved it. Judging by the way Alphonse called you out, I assume you're his brother?"

The alchemist's rage was all out of his system and he calmed down. He gave a trademark smile and placed both of his hands on his hips. "Yep that's me, Edward Elric."

I smiled at the boy's confidant introductory. "Nice to meet you Edward, my name is Mel and the "bastard" is Tech. Thanks for giving him the boot to the face for me. Even if this still happened, will it be alright if we can stay indoors until the rain stops?"

Edward's smile formed into a heated scowl. "I don't know, I would have to ask the Colonel." I swore I heard bastard after he said Colonel. "You can come in but he has to stay out!"

Alphonse spoke out using a persuading tone. "Brother! We shouldn't leave him out here! He will catch a cold! You wouldn't want that right?"

Edward scratched his chin and closed his golden eyes until he stopped and crossed his arms against his chest. "Fine! He can come in too…but he better shut his mouth."

I gave a grateful bow and tapped Tech in the stomach with my foot. "Hey boy wonder, get up we're going in."

Tech gave a groan and clutched the gate bars to stand up. His face had a beautiful shoeprint pattern from his forehead to his chin. "You know, I like this look on you. Makes me appreciate your face more."

His face heated up making the pink shoeprint glow red. "S-shut up! When you did ever appreciate me?!"

I stifled a small giggle. "You should really learn how to read sarcasm. Girls must compliment and worship you all the time. Is a compliment coming from a "non-human" being so effective on you?"

Tech gave a stuttered incoherent reply and fisted his hands at his sides. Alphonse and Edward made a little sound with their throats and both Tech and I turned our heads toward them.

"Sorry for interrupting but at this rate we would be staying out in the rain all day. Let's go see the Colonel so you both can rest up, follow us!"

The two brothers walked through the now opened gate towards the big flight of stairs to the intimidating doors. Tech and I cautiously followed, taking in the scenery before us. Taking a secretive glance at Tech during our walk, I saw his face cool down from the rain and his eyes absorbing the scenery with fascination.

It's nice that he became quiet again…but…I still don't get why we both ended up here. It was a coincidence that we met up with characters that I already knew but something in my mind was making me nervous. What are we going to do after the rain stops?

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't confident with my old stories so I deleted them and wanted to start fresh along with the new username. So yep, I just wanted to tell my good friend after a long absence. Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**UltimateOtakuGirl100: Thank you for such kind words :) . So far I'm still deciding because I'm letting the story decide for itself. But it might happen!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters no.1 and no.2._

**Chapter 3: Home**

Central is a maze, a maze I do not want to get lost in because of all those blue uniformed people staring at us.

"Hey…Edward…Alphonse…why are they staring at us?"

Both turned their heads and gave us a questionable expression. They looked around and saw most of the female and male soldiers staring at us in interest. Alphonse chuckled uneasily while Edward just gave out a sigh of annoyance. Alphonse pointed out a theory that I never really thought about.

"Well you see, it's not everyday you see anyone dressed like you two in Central headquarters so wouldn't they be curious?"

I tried to look at some blue uniformed men as I walked by. Some avoided their gaze with an embarrassed look and others just peeked past their papers giving me the same expression. Huh, that's odd why would they be doing that? I looked over at Tech who was staring at his shoes the whole time and I glanced toward the female militants. They were whispering and giggling with pink colored cheeks while giving secretive looks at him.

"Hey some ladies are giving you some looks. Aren't you happy that you can attract older women as well?"

Tech lifted up his head and gave me a tired expression. "Just leave me alone…and why are you so damn calm, do you even know what IS GOING ON?!"

"You don't have to shout so loud! …Why are your eyes bulging out of your sockets?"

I turned my head to see a sparkling muscle mass in front me. Oh damn…

"ELRIC BROTHERS HOW DELIGHTED OF YOU BOTH TO RETURN TO CENTRAL ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE! AND LOOK! YOU HAVE MADE NEW COMRADES! LET US ALL EMBRACE IN THIS GLORIOUS MOMENT!"

Gulp! He already has both of them in a hug! I knew Armstrong had no intention of squeezing me to death so his sparkles were directed towards Tech. "WAIT! WAIT I DON'T WANT A HUG! LET'S JUST SHAKE ON IT!"

Armstrong produced more pink sparkles around his head and gave a hearty laugh. "NONSENSE! THIS FORM OF GREETING HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS! I MUST SHOW MY GRATITUDE THROUGH BROTHERLY BONDS!"

"WHAT KIND OF BONDING?! I DON'T WANT TO BOND!"

"NONSENSE! YOU MUST FEEL MY GRATITUDE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I don't know whether to be enjoying this moment or feel sorry for them because my sadistic side has been encouraging me to remember it for the rest of my life. "You all look like real brothers, save for Edward and Alphonse. I can't tell you guys how thrilled I am to be here right now enjoying your bonding time."

Tech's dead eyes made its way towards mine. "You are sick Meli…very very sick…"

"Well well, look who has decided to speak up. Who said you can call me by that name, only my friends can call me that."

"The whole school calls you that!"

"Because the whole school somehow thought it was amusing! Did you have something to do with this?"

"Hell no!"

Everyone in blue uniforms were staring at the two of us bickering. I don't blame them, but it was better than staying silent about this issue. Tech sighed in Armstrong's grip and gave a defeated expression. "Look…I really need to get home, my mom needs me right now. I apologize alright? Just tell me what you want me to do."

I felt sincerity in his apology for the first time. He looked desperate once he mentioned his mother, I should stop picking a fight and try to think of a way out…if there is one.

"I'm sorry too…I didn't mean to tease you…I will try to find a way but I have said so before, I don't know why we are here and how to return for that matter…so bear with it a little longer."

He gave a weak smile as Armstrong dropped him, Alphonse, and Edward onto the floor. Both brothers looked half dead when sprawled out like that. Armstrong limited his sparkles to one when he saw the expressions on our faces. "If you two need to find a way home, I can fetch a friend of mine who can look for records with your family residences. After all, a friend of the Elrics' is a friend of mine."

I gave a thankful bow and continued to stay in that position. "I'm sorry Major Armstrong…I'm afraid this is something we can't find. I don't think our families exist here, but thank you for offering.

Armstrong and both recovered brothers were taken aback, stunned by what I've said. It was a risk, but I was willing to gamble a little of my knowledge about this world and try to find a way back.

"H-how did you know my name? I did not even introduce myself to you young lady. What is going on?"

I slowly straightened my back, and pointed at Tech and myself. "How should I put this…we came from a distant land not known to yours…if you don't mind, can we discuss this in Colonel Mustang's office? I think there are ears I do not wish to fill in."

Armstrong took on a serious expression and motioned all of us to follow him. Alphonse looked jittery, possibly from the cat and Edward had a puzzled expression while giving me small glances. Tech gave a small poke to my right arm and whispered something in my ear. "Do you think we can find a way back Mel?"

I shrugged at his question and whispered back as we reached Mustang's office door. "I don't know, but I know it's not going to be easy."


End file.
